


Ванильные поля Туамасины

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne, Un capitaine de quinze ans | Dick Sand A Captain at Fifteen | Пятнадцатилетний капитан - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: История о том, как Дик Сэнд спас друзей, кузен Бенедикт хорошо провел время, а Жак Паганель попал в безвыходное положение, но вышел из него с пользой для всех (и лемуром)Текст написан для Зимней фандомной битвы (WTF-2020)
Kudos: 4





	Ванильные поля Туамасины

**Author's Note:**

> Как вы, возможно, помните, в романе «Пятнадцатилетний капитан» рассказывается о том, как шхуна-бриг «Пилигрим» терпит крушение у берегов Анголы, и путешествовавшие на ней попадают в плен к местным работорговцам. После череды приключений юнга Дик Сэнд, жена хозяина корабля миссис Уэлдон, ее маленький сын Джим и ее кузен Бенедикт, а также негр Геркулес успевают спастись, а вот товарищи Геркулеса — Том, Бат, Остин и Актеон — пропадают на невольничьих тропах Анголы. В эпилоге Жюль Верн говорит, что спустя несколько лет поисков этих добрых людей удалось обнаружить в рабстве на Мадагаскаре, а позже и выкупить на свободу, но не рассказывает, как это произошло

Приключения имеют странное свойство сваливаться вам на голову внезапно и без всякого предупреждения. Вот, скажем, отправится человек на научный конгресс — что в этом необычного? Проведет две недели в жарких спорах, порой забывая поесть, порой — название города, в котором очутился, и уж точно выкинув из головы, что где-то остался еще большой мир с рутинными заботами и обязанностями. Да, непривычно для большинства, но пару раз в год — совершенно простительно. В конце концов, именно вдали от повседневных забот и совершаются открытия века!

Вот вынырнет он из эйфории открытий, увидит вокруг себя стены города, название которого успел позабыть, а в своей руке — билет на пароход домой, где его уже ждут, улыбнется довольной улыбкой хорошо поработавшего человека. В этот миг судьба и наносит зазевавшейся жертве удар, послав ему на пути... да хотя бы старого знакомого!

По Дюпон-стрит в центре Сан-Франциско, что ведет от ботанического сада к заливу, шагал высокий сухопарый господин, с полудетской восторженностью оглядывавший шедевры архитектуры, придерживая левой рукой широкополую круглую шляпу. Перпендикулярно ему, по Голден-Гейт-авеню, двигался другой господин, с умиленным видом рассматривавший что-то сквозь дыры, пробитые в крышке жестяной коробки, которую он прижимал к груди, словно лучший в его жизни рождественский подарок. По сторонам оба джентльмена не смотрели, и поэтому их столкновение в месте, где одна улица пересекает другую, было в некотором роде предопределено.

— О боже! — вскричал седой господин, шедший по Голден-Гейт. — Calomera Funerea Benedictis!

— Честное слово, — отозвался его оппонент, отряхивая улетевшую в пыль шляпу, — не знай я латыни, подумал бы, что вы ругаетесь.

— Знание латыни вам тут вряд ли поможет, — чопорно ответил первый джентльмен, с видимым беспокойством ощупывая свою коробочку. — Потому что научное название этой красавице я придумал не далее как два часа назад. А вы ее едва не покалечили, через два-то часа после крестин!

— Приношу вашей «красавице» глубочайшие извинения, — джентльмен со шляпой вновь наклонился, подбирая с мостовой девять раскатившихся перьев, три карандаша и широкий бумажник, выпавшие из его кармана. — Что она такое? Судя по имени, не мышь?

— Жужелица, — с отеческой гордостью сообщил владелец красавицы. — Очень редкий бутанский вид.

В этот миг его собеседник наконец поднял голову.

— Бенедикт? Бенедикт Уэлдон!

Господин с улицы Голден-Гейт растерянно прищурился и наконец водрузил на нос висевшие на одном ухе очки.

— Паганель! Французское географическое общество!

— Естественнонаучная конференция в Чикаго!

Два старых приятеля, которые виделись дай бог раз в пять лет, но которых связывало нечто гораздо большее, нежели принадлежность к одному клубу — принадлежность к одному классу людей науки, радостно обнялись.

— Подумать только, — заявил Бенедикт, когда закончились дружеские похлопывания по плечам. — Именно вы чуть не раздавили мою красавицу в тот самый день, когда я только представил ее Академии! Вышла бы почетная могила, но чрезвычайно обидная, вы не находите?

— Держу пари, вслед за этим почетная могила ждала бы меня, — вскричал Паганель.

— Ну, не исключаю, — фыркнул Бенедикт. — Но теперь вы просто обязаны присутствовать при ее внедрении на приличествующий пьедестал среди ее собратьев в моем кабинете.

Кабинет господина Бенедикта находился не где-нибудь, а в стенах Калифорнийской академии наук, и поскольку до отбытия парохода еще оставалось время, не заглянуть в эти стены было бы кощунством.

Друзья осмотрели собственно кабинет, стены которого были увешаны энтомологическими коробками с прозрачной передней стенкой, за которой, прикрепленные специальными булавками, покоились бесчисленные экземпляры жуков, жужелиц и бабочек, а стоящие вдоль стен стеллажи были уставлены террариумами, где те же (а быть может, совершенно другие) виды жуков, жужелиц и бабочек копошились в своем живом, первозданном виде.

Они осмотрели атриум Академии, где центральное место занимало, возвышаясь над каждым входящим, великолепно выполненное чучело мамонта, но в его тени хватало и других диковин.

Они осмотрели музейные залы, хранившие бесчисленные коллекции нынешнего и прошлых поколений сотрудников Академии.

Они не преминули выпить за счастливую встречу.

И они наконец добрались до библиотеки. Мир окончательно перестал существовать.

***

— Вот вы где! — прогремел неожиданно густой бас, которого, Паганель мог бы поклясться, до этого часа тут не звучало.

Он снял очки, с усилием потер усталые глаза, и снова водрузил очки на нос. В дверном проеме, как теперь он мог разглядеть, стояло потрясающее создание природы: здоровенный чернокожий малый, ни ростом, ни статью не уступавший античному Гераклу, но облаченный, как ни странно, вместо львиных шкур во вполне пристойную боцманскую куртку.

— А-а! — сказал мсье Бенедикт, тоже отрывая осоловелый взгляд от книги. — Это вы, Геркулес, друг мой!

— Геркулес! — воскликнул Паганель, радуюсь тому, как точно он угадал. — Вот имя, которое идет вам как никакое другое!

Но чернокожий гигант оказался не падок на комплименты.

— Я-то — это я, — сварливо пробасил он, не уделяя Паганелю ни малейшего внимания и обращаясь лишь к Бенедикту. — А вот помните ли вы, кто вы такой? Недаром сказал мне мистер Дик, когда вы не явились к побудке, сходи, мне говорит, Геркулес, да проверь, чует мое сердце, неладно там. А я что? Я «так в точности», говорю, «мистер Дик, и будет исполнено!»

— «К побудке?» — рассеянно переспросил Паганель. — Мне кажется, или порядки в вашей Академии совершенно военные?..

— Я р-раз — в особняк, — не успокаивался Геркулес. — Там старина Палмер только руками разводит. Багаж, говорит, собран, хозяин, говорит, не ночевали. Я…

— Постойте, — очки опасно болтались у Бенедикта на кончике носа. — Какой багаж? А-а! — И он хлопнул себя по лбу раскрытой ладонью. — Ну как же так? Я ж пометил большими буквами во всех календарях!

— В домашних? — с иронией спросил здоровяк-негр.

— Ну конечно! Не думал же я отправляться из Академии, не взяв багажа…

Он потупился. Геркулес многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Вы должно быть недоумеваете, что здесь происходит, дорогой друг? — сказал Бенедикт, убирая руку от лица, и Паганель порадовался, что о нем, по крайней мере, не забыли окончательно. — И я вынужден принести вам свои извинения, ибо по моей досаднейшей, непростительный оплошности должен буду вас покинуть. Дело в том, что еще два месяца назад я обещал моему дражайшему кузену Уэлдону, что отправлюсь в очередной рейс с одним из его кораблей. Дело в том, что этим судном руководит совсем еще молодой капитан, и кузен хотел, чтобы на борту присутствовал кто-нибудь, кто бы смог в случае нужды дать ему дружеский совет, протянуть руку помощи…

Скептический вид здоровяка Геркулеса без слов говорил о том, кому за кем в действительности было поручено присмотреть.

— Ага! — воодушевленно сказал Паганель, выбираюсь из за стола. В процессе он ощутил себя порядком-таки проржавевшим штангенциркулем, что недвусмысленно давало понять, что засиделись они несколько дольше, чем казалось первоначально. — Путешествия и дальние страны! Не смею, не смею помешать, дорогой друг, ибо что может сравниться со счастьем открывать новые земли?

— Только таскаться по ним пешком, без оружия и штанов, — буркнул Геркулес будто себе под нос, но слышно его было прекрасно.

— Я всегда говорил, дорогой Геркулес, что вы излишне пессимистичны, — затянул Бенедикт.

— А вы — излишне рассеянны, — не сдавался сварливый негр. — Что стоило запомнить одно-единственное число: отправление — восьмого!

— Вот тут вы сами ошибаетесь, — счел необходимым вмешаться Паганель. — Я отлично помню, что конгресс, после которого мы так удачно встретились с господином Бенедиктом, был намечен на седьмое число.

Гигант одарил его таким взглядом, точно в уме вынес ему приговор. Или диагноз.

— Конгресс-то у вас мог быть когда вам угодно, — с горестной укоризной подтвердил он. — Только вы после него целую ночь уже тут... развлекались!

И отдернул шторы. Яркий утренний свет превратил разоренную библиотеку в поле проигранного сражения.

— Но как же так? — пролепетал Паганель. — Как это, простите, восьмое? А мой билет на девятичасовой пароход?

— Девятичасовой чего? — с искренним, но чересчур жизнерадостным участием поинтересовался господин Бенедикт.

По лицу его гигантского спутника было видно, что ничего хорошего тот уже не ждет. 

— Вчерашнего вечера, — убитым голосом сказал Паганель.

***

Ответа на телеграмму ожидали не менее часа. Два комплекта багажа и ящик с коллекцией уже были отосланы в порт с указанием поместить на шхуну-бриг «Пилигрим», указания розданы, номер в гостинице оплачен, кабинет в Академии закрыт и трижды перепроверен, что закрыт, а потом проверено было, имеется ли ключ у служащего, которому вменялось в обязанность кормить насекомых. 

Добряк Геркулес горячо протестовал против возвращения на телеграф, телеграмму с которого они отправили первым делом с утра. Но Паганель настоял, что, не получив ответа, домой ему лучше не возвращаться.

— Так вы и не возвращаетесь! — жизнерадостно заявил господин Бенедикт, поймал ответный взгляд и прикусил язык.

Получив из рук телеграфиста короткую узкую ленту, Паганель издал грустное: «Ха!» — и сказал, что к отправлению готов.

— Из географического общества? — участливо спросил Бенедикт, которому из-за своего несчастливого характера не раз доводилось уже нарываться на гневные отповеди.

— Нет, — рассеянно отозвался Паганель. — Это личное.

На небрежно торчащей из кармана его сюртука смятой ленте виднелись два слова: «Не удивлен».

— Еще бы, — вполголоса прокомментировал Геркулес, когда расстроенный географ вышел из здания телеграфа. — Если б вы такое отмочили, я бы тоже не удивился.

***

Капитан китобойной шхуны «Пилигрим» действительно был до безобразия молод и до безобразия же немногословен. Впрочем, годы еще не успели закалить его мимические мускулы до твердости стали, и на лице его, тонком, умном и нервном, читалось все, что он думал о поздних посадках, нерадивых порученцах и неожиданных пассажирах. 

— Вот! — басовито громыхнул Геркулес и встал за их спинами, предоставляя двоих своих спутников их злосчастной судьбе.

— Капитан Сэнд, — принял на себя удар Бенедикт. — Позвольте представить вам моего доброго друга Жака Элиасена Франсуа Мари Паганеля, выдающегося ученого, секретаря Парижского географического общества, члена-корреспондента географических обществ Берлина, Бомбея, Дармштадта, Лейпцига, Лондона, Петербурга, Вены, Нью-Йорка и Восточной Индии…

Левая бровь капитана Сэнда изгибалась все больше и больше, тон лица белел под стать новенькому мундиру.

— Волею чрезвычайно несчастливо сложившихся обстоятельств, не позволивших моему достойному другу занять уже оплаченное им место на пакетботе… словом, он едет с нами!

— Гм, — сказал мистер Сэнд, и Жак Паганель почувствовал, что впервые за долгое время ему где-то не рады и что этот чрезмерно серьезный молодой капитан сейчас выставит его вон. — Вы знаете, господин Бенедикт, что у меня нет полномочий вам перечить. Но должен заметить, у нас нет и свободных кают.

— Ничего-ничего, — торопливо заверил его Паганель. Перспектива остаться в Сан-Франциско, видевшем его позорный провал, сейчас казалась ему самой чудовищной из всех возможных. — Дайте мне гамак матроса и немного места меж палубами, скажем, там, где вы храните ворвань! Кажется, так называется в обиходе китовый жир? Это должно быть ужасно интересно…

— Мы вполне поместимся в моей каюте, — вставил Бенедикт.

— И вы не увидите меня до самого конца нашего путешествия. До первой же остановки, до места, где я смогу сойти и пересесть на другой пароход. Кстати, где…

— В Мельбурне? — спокойно спросил капитан Сэнд.

— В Мельбурне, — согласился Паганель и сглотнул.

Следуя за целеустремленным мистером Бенедиктом в переплетения реев и вант, перегораживавших чересчур тесную по сравнению с «Дунканом» палубу, Паганель услышал, как за его спиной Геркулес вполголоса говорит своему капитану:

— Что я мог сделать? Уж поверьте, этот такой же.

— Вовсе нет, — обернулся Паганель, отличавшийся, когда надо, удивительно острым слухом. — Я особенный! 

У капитана сделалось такое лицо, будто у него сильно болели зубы.

***

За обедом в кают-компании, помимо уже знакомого Паганелю молодого сердитого капитана и тенью следовавшего за ним Геркулеса, собирались его первый помощник — по совместительству, как позже узнал Паганель, торговый агент, боцман и главы трех гарпунных команд.

— Мне невероятно повезло, — поделился Паганель за первым обедом, и капитан Сэнд снова горестно закатил глаза, — что счастливый случай забросил меня в столь интересное общество. Подумать только, я на настоящем китобойном судне! Как какой-нибудь Измаил! Неужели мне предстоит увидеть героическое сражение человека с самым огромным из ныне живущих животных, наблюдать этот истинный триумф человеческого духа над стихией?

Капитан так и остался угрюм, гарпунеры разулыбались.

— Боюсь поздно вы сели-то, сударь, — сказал тот, что попроще, с явной примесью индейской крови. — Месячишка бы два назад!

— Как! Неужели киты тоже впадают в спячку, как какие-нибудь медведи?

— Киты-то, может, и нет, только уходят в северные широты, а вот матросы точно впадают! — гарпунеры перешучивались между собой.

— Дело в том, что работа матроса носит сезонный характер, — добродушно пояснил боцман Грегсон, намазывая перетопленное масло на хлеб. — Если вы пройдетесь по «Пилигриму», то почти не увидите этих добрых ребят: все они по домам на зимовке, на борту лишь необходимый минимум команды, позволяющий нам держаться на плаву. Но когда мы прибудем в Мельбурн, господа Хендерсон, Питкерн и Ким, — он кивнул гарпунерам, — развернут там свой штаб. Их задачей будет завербовать новую команду к началу сезона, лучшую из всех возможных, прежде чем их в этом опередят другие. А мы пока что наведаемся на Мадагаскар.

— На Мадагаскар! — восхитился Паганель, ранее не слишком интересовавшийся подробностями маршрута.

— Двести тысяч видов насекомых, — меланхолично заявил господин Бенедикт, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, потом встрепенулся. — Мне кажется, или этот остров лежит в стороне от ваших привычных маршрутов, мистер О’Рейли, капитан?

Капитан Сэнд помрачнел еще больше, если это только было возможно. Мистер О’Рейли, его помощник и торговый представитель компании «Уэлдон и Сын», с готовностью подхватил разговор.

— Скажу честно, я весьма рассчитываю на Мадагаскар. Да, я был удивлен этой неожиданной идеей мистера Уэлдона, но полагаю, патрон проявил здесь истинный дар предвидения. Мадагаскар — это сахар, какао, тапиока, ваниль! Если мы первыми в отрасли наладим с ним прочные торговые связи — это настоящее Эльдорадо! Каково ваше мнение, капитан?

Капитан Сэнд, и так компенсировавший чрезмерную молодость излишней, по мнению Паганеля, суровостью, с начала разговоров о Мадагаскаре просто заледенел.

— Я всецело доверяю вашему суждению, О’Рейли, — сказал он. — И буду только счастлив, если сотрудничество с Мадагаскаром увеличит благосостояние нашего патрона. Предлагаю выпить за здоровье мистера Уэлдона.

Все присутствующие поддержали этот тост.

— Торговля торговлей, но ведь это должно быть необычайно интересно! — снова подал голос Паганель, которому становилось невыносимо, когда всеобщее внимание слишком долго было направлено не на него. — Ведь остров Мадагаскар — это уникальный кусочек суши, осколок древнего континента Гондваны, сохранивший потрясающее природное своеобразие! На его шестистах тысячах квадратных километров уместились целых три климатических пояса, а количество эндемичных видов флоры и фауны поражает воображение ученых. Правда, сейчас все это дикое великолепие постепенно сменяется распаханными полями и плантациями риса, бананов или ванили…

— Для обработки которых до сих пор используется рабский труд, — неожиданно резко сказал господин Сэнд.

— О, капитан, а вы, похоже, жалеете, что не успели принять участие в великих сражениях под командованием Гранта, Шермана или Макклеллана? — подначил О'Рейли.

— Я благодарен этим выдающимся людям за то, что моя родина освобождена от этого позорного клейма, но меня огорчает, что рабство, это грязное пятно на истории человечества, еще омрачает поверхность нашей планеты. Африка же в этом плане представляется мне адом на земле.

— Сильно сказано, клянусь! — хлопнул себя по коленям О'Рейли. — Правда стоит вспомнить заявления некоторых других наших выдающихся соотечественников, утверждавших, что раб на Юге, по крайней мере, освобожден от бича безработицы и тревог о хлебе насущном, в отличие от своих собратьев на Севере… Полно, капитан, вы хотите испепелить меня взглядом. По крайней мере, об Африке мне с вами бессмысленно спорить. Вы ведь единственный из нас, кому уже доводилось бывать на черном континенте? Во всяком случае, так я понял из того, что рассказывала о ваших приключениях миссис Уэлдон в те редкие минуты, когда она переставала петь вам дифирамбы.

— Миссис Уэлдон слишком добра ко мне, — не переставая хмурить светлые брови, ответил капитан Сэнд. — Я не достоин ее теплых слов. И нет, вы приписываете мне первенство, мне не принадлежащее. Мистеру Грегсону приходилось заходить в порты Капштадта и Пембы. А Геркулес и господин Бенедикт разделили со мной и миссис Уэлдон то злосчастное путешествие.

— Как, мистер Бенедикт? — в притворном ужасе вскричал О'Рейли. — Вы путешествовали пешком через африканский континент?

— Термитники оказались весьма недурны, — с важным видом кивнул Бенедикт, разделываясь с пудингом. — В целом же, Африка — это страна разочарований!

Капитан Сэнд позволил себе улыбнуться уголком рта.

***

— Он не очень-то ладит с людьми, ваш капитан? — заметил Паганель Бенедикту после того обеда.

— Дик Сэнд? Ну что вы, исключительно самоотверженный и открытый юноша. Под его началом вы в полной безопасности, поверьте!

После этой фразы господин Бенедикт надолго замолк, и Паганель ожидал уже, что выйдя из глубокой задумчивости, тот опять заведет разговор о жуках или тараканах, которые занимали его мысли практически всегда. Но продолжение беседы его удивило. Вздрогнув, как внезапно разбуженный человек, Бенедикт вдруг спросил:

— Как вы думаете, что он забыл на Мадагаскаре?

— Кто? — не сумел уловить нить беседы Паганель. — Мистер О’Рейли? Но он это объяснил. Или ваш достопочтенный кузен?

— Ах, этому-то вовсе кроме его торговли и кораблей ничего не нужно! Ну а вы? Неужели по-прежнему хотите сойти в этом несчастном Мельбурне? Песчаные бури и ни одного таракана, кроме завезенных непосредственно из Европы!

— Но позвольте, — изумился Паганель. — Я-то думал, мы сойдем там вместе. Я займусь поисками парохода в Европу, вы отправитесь в Окленд, к кузену и кузине.

— Это они так думают, — скептически сказал Бенедикт. — Точнее, мне было велено не оставаться одному в Сан-Франциско, Окленд лишь подразумевался. Но под началом нашего бравого капитана и в вашей компании я определенно не один. А еще мне хотелось бы понять, почему Дик Сэнд слишком много думает об Африке. Что, едем на Мадагаскар? Доберетесь оттуда до Франции регулярным рейсом «Messageries Maritimes».

— И как вы собираетесь объяснить это капитану?

— О, предоставьте это мне! — отмахнулся господин Бенедикт.

***

Капитан Дик Сэнд действительно много думал об Африке. Это Паганель обнаружил, безнадежно скучая во время затяжного морского перехода. Австралия осталась позади, их действительно не высадили на берег, но и Мельбурн не принес ничего интересного, серый промышленный город, навевавший неприятные воспоминания о каторжниках, пытавшихся похитить вставший здесь на ремонт «Дункан».

После полосы штормов Бенедикт страдал от морской болезни, что ужасно портило его характер, и, оправляясь от приступов, не мог говорить ни о чем, кроме милых его сердцу насекомых. Капитан их подчеркнуто избегал, отговариваясь делами. Геркулес был неизменно почтителен, но, кажется, притворялся глупее, чем есть. Оставался О'Рейли, интересы которого, пусть и довольно разнообразные, неизменно сводились к экономическим подсчетам и выручке. 

Паганель привел в идеальный порядок свои путевые заметки, написал несколько писем научным корреспондентам — идеи, изложенные в них, должны были, как он полагал, укрепить его вес в географическом сообществе, и несколько личных писем, на которые, как он со вздохом решил, ему скорее всего не ответят из мелочной обиды. Еще раз изучил карту Мадагаскара и от отчаяния передал через Геркулеса просьбу воспользоваться капитанской библиотекой. Тут и обнаружилось любопытное: капитан Сэнд, очевидно, подходил к любому новому делу весьма дотошно, и его весьма скромное, состоявшее из самых дешевых изданий собрание томов (в большинстве своем труды по мореходному делу) включало аж четыре новейших книги, посвященных географии и экономике Мадагасара, а также — Паганель глазам своим не поверил — коллекцию газетных вырезок на те же темы. Впрочем, даже этого богатства ему хватило ненадолго. Скука обволакивала его своей сонной пеленой.

***

Большую часть океана прошли спокойно; сокращенная до предела команда слаженно управляла кораблем, наслаждаясь отсутствием тяжелой работы, обычно сопровождавшей нелегкое ремесло китобоя. Но по мере приближения к африканскому побережью капитан, и без того всегда замкнутый, сделался резок и раздражителен. Паганель отчасти его понимал: эти воды славились пиратством, не утихавшим четвертую сотню лет, хоть и давно пережившим свой расцвет. Если б здешние воды могли поведать о своем прошлом, над волнами носился бы неумолчный стон погибших в абордажных схватках или проданных в рабство. Даже в девятнадцатом веке опасность была все еще ощутима, хотя вряд ли она могла угрожать маленькому и юркому китобойному бригу, к тому же избавившемуся от большей части своего ценного груза. И все-таки мрачная тень этих берегов накрывала маленький корабль, провожая его до самого пункта назначения.

Порт Туамасина был этой тени лишен. Этот яркий прибрежный город жил — и пах солнцем и рыбой, морской водой, индийскими специями со стоящих в порту торговых судов и производимой здесь вездесущей ванилью. По его выложенным белым камнем набережным сновали легкие повозки плантаторов и груженые телеги торговцев, чадили вынесенные за пределы домов кухни, пестрели разноцветные платки темнокожих домашних хозяек, колыхались на ветру похожие на опахала листья тропических деревьев, и уступами сбегали к морю украшенные колоннами богатые особняки.

— Мы пробудем здесь две недели, — холодную невозмутимость их капитана не могло растопить даже жаркое африканское солнце. — Я надеюсь, что мистер О’Рейли с пользой употребит это время для поиска новых торговых партнеров, а мистер Грегсон — на ремонт и тщательную проверку всех частей корабля.

Боцман Грегсон почтительно поклонился, коммерсант О’Рейли усмехнулся и кивнул.

— И пусть команда как следует отдохнет.

Мистер Бенедикт открыл был рот, не то чтоб спросить, какая участь уготована им двоим, не то чтобы настоять на выбранном им самим занятии, но насмешливый голос О’Рейли опередил его:

— А чем намерены заняться вы, капитан?

Дик Сэнд отвел глаза:  
— Я хотел бы посетить здешнюю библиотеку.

— Ого! — встрепенулся Паганель. — В этом тропическом раю имеется библиотека? Я бы тоже не отказался…

Капитан пригвоздил его к месту взглядом.

— Библиотека? — вполголоса вопросил О’Рейли, когда за капитаном закрылась дверь и вслед за ним скрылся его верный Геркулес. — Очень надеюсь, что это был эвфемизм. Видит небо, нашему капитану жизненно необходимо отдохнуть и расслабиться!

***

— Отдохнуть бы вам, мистер Дик!

Изможденным и бледный юноша отодвинул от себя кипу газет.

— Не время отдыхать, Геркулес! Слишком мало этого времени. Клади эти назад. Принеси мне еще вон ту стопку. Да ступай потом в порт поешь. Сколько часов мы уже здесь?

— Вам самому бы поесть, мистер Дик! Как тростинка уже! Хотите, я принесу?

— Не выдумывай, Геркулес. Кто тебя пустит со снедью в библиотеку? А я успел просмотреть пока только год из пяти. Наемся после заката.

— Нашли вы хоть что-нибудь?

Капитан сурово сдвинул брови и уткнулся в газетный лист.

— А если и не найдете?

— Пойду в городской архив. Метрики, купчие, списки потерь, перепись имущества плантаторов. Должно быть хоть что-нибудь. Я должен где-то наткнуться на их след!

Геркулес вздохнул и, решив отказаться от трапезы, вновь принялся перетаскивать тяжелые кипы газетных листов. Его капитан углубился в чтение. 

— Есть! — воскликнул Дик Сэнд. Геркулес, задремавший было на полу, тяжело привалившись к полкам, встрепенулся и уставился на него. Шел второй день их добровольного заточения в городской библиотеке, но капитан, измученный и встревоженный, выглядел не лучше, чем после месячного пути по тропам работорговцев, тогда, на злосчастном побережье Анголы. 

— Вот, — хрипло сказал Дик, отчеркивая заметку пальцем. — «Имущество Рамиро Ривареса, плантатора из Андиламены, скончавшегося после продолжительной болезни, будет реализовано пользу наследников, проживающих на острове Реюньон, в ходе городского аукциона». Тут подобное перечисление лотов. И в их числе — четверо рабов, здоровых, крепких и хорошо обученных, доставленных из глубин континента, но происхождением — как тут особо подчеркивается — из Америки! Ах, негодяи! Они держали в рабстве свободных людей, знали и не стеснялись заявлять об этом!

— Они живы! — Геркулес вскочил на ноги. — И они все еще вместе, все четверо. Или… они были живы? Как давно выпущен этот листок?

— Два года назад. Мне нужно найти результаты аукциона. Они были живы два года назад, и я клянусь, я найду их!

***

Базари-Бе — центральный рынок Туамасины был более чем прекрасен, но даже самая увлекательная прогулка в конце концов выпивает все силы. Они с Бенедиктом сидели в крошечной таверне с превосходным видом на океан и пытались щедрой трапезой утолить ломоту в ногах. Сама возможность вкусить земной пищи после двух месяцев на море уже была радостью, не меньшей, чем прогулка по рынку.

Почтенный энтомолог, правда, не мог полностью разделить его счастье.

— Город-город, — бормотал он. — Что интересного можно найти в городе, кроме двух-трех десятков давно изученных видов тараканов? И это при том что вокруг нас расстилается огромное неизведанная страна, славная уникальностью своей природной жизни. Hemiceratoides hieroglyphica, Angraecum sesquipedale, тридцать видов жужелиц... Честное слово, я уже начинаю мечтать, чтоб какие-нибудь работорговцы захватили нас в плен и протащили по всем внутренностям этого прекрасного островка! Представьте что только может встретиться здесь на лесных тропинках. А если я открою новый вид?

Паганель подавился странным хмельным напитком, который тут незаслуженно именовался пивом.

— Ну, за чем же дело стало? — рассудительно заметил он. — У нас есть еще две недели, стоит попытаться найти какой-нибудь рабовладельческий аукцион. Кажется, эта отвратительная практика еще не прекратила свое существование на Магадаскаре? Подумать только, в наш просвещенный век, когда на земле практически не осталось белых пятен…

Неизвестно, что ответил бы Бенедикт, на в этот миг в таверну вошел О’Рейли.

— Господа хотят увидеть рабовладельческий аукцион? — весело спросил он, знаком требуя себе еще напитков. — Как и всех путешественников в Африке, вас интересует экзотика с душком и отвратительные ритуалы? Что ж, не могу обещать вам каннибализма и даже аукцион обещать не могу, но если вы хотите побывать за городом и посмотреть на жизнь ванильных плантаций, до сих пор обрабатываемых невольниками, я могу вам это устроить. Впрочем, для вас господин Бенедикт, как уроженца южных штатов, вряд ли здесь будет что-нибудь необычное.

Бенедикт вскинулся еще на словах «за городом». Паганель встрепенулся при упоминании ванильных плантаций, о которых многое слышал.

— Моя семья никогда не держал рабов! — с негодованием возразил Бенедикт.

— Но мы с удовольствием примем ваше любезное предложение, — торопливо вставил Паганель, чтобы предотвратить возможную ссору.

***

— Оружие, припасы, — торопливо перечислял Дик Сэнд. — Походная одежда. Деньги, Геркулес, я доверю тебе, сам возьму только чековую книжку. Неразумно, чтобы все средства были у одного из нас. Помни, мы можем погибнуть.

— Но должны победить, — вполголоса сказал Геркулес.

— Ты выяснил, куда делись все? Почему на этом корабле так тихо? Или люди со всем рвением взялись выполнять то, что я им поручил?

— Грегсон на борту, — пояснил Геркулес. — Матросы в увольнительной. Мистер О’Рейли и наши пассажиры отправились в загородную поездку.

— Куда?

— К некоему деловому партнеру мистера О’Рейли. Ну полно вам, мистер Дик! Господин О’Рейли в силах позаботиться и о себе, и о других.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Дик Сэнд себе под нос. — В случае чего у меня одна надежда, что этот хитрый лис доведет «Пилигрим» до дома. Идем!

И эти двое выступили в собственную экспедицию, совсем не такую мирную, как у мистера О’Рейли и двоих ученых.

***

Господин Дамиан Соррель, почтенный владелец девяти сотен акров ванильных плантаций и потенциальный торговый партнер господина О’Рейли, была сама любезность: уж очень ему хотелось заполучить собственного поставщика китового уса и ворвани, и к тому же новый канал сбыта для ванильных стручков. Широкий стол был заставлен яствами — от мяса зебу, тушеного с папайей, до омаров, приготовленных на пару. Маленький чернокожий слуга при помощи длинной веревки приводил в колебание растянутую под потолком на тонких рейках широкую полосу ткани. Ее движения разгоняли застывший от жары воздух. Еще двое слуг стояли с опахалами возле стола.

В столовую, лениво покачиваясь при ходьбе, забрела тощая серая кошка, воровато оглянулась и быстро шмыгнула под стол. Паганель ухмыльнулся и незаметно опустил под стол кусок буженины, и только потом углядел высовывавшийся из-под низко свисавшей скатерти хвост. Хвост был длинный, в полторы кошки размером, яркой зебровой расцветки и свивался кольцом. Паганель сглотнул. Из-под скатерти доносились тихие чавкающие звуки. 

— Кис-кис-кис, — осторожно позвал он.

Мсье Соррель заглянул под стол.

— А! Это Эрван, наш маки. Кольцехвостый лемур, — пояснил он в ответ на заинтересованные взгляды. — Прочь из столовой, негодник! Свою порцию мяса ты уже получил, когда гонял жужелиц на плантации.

Лемур вылез и тут же уцепился за брючину Паганеля, обхватив ногу лапками, словно испуганный ребенок. Его хитрая мордочка тоже мало походила на кошачью. Большой влажный нос встревоженно обнюхивал воздух. 

— Жужелицы? — оживился господин Бенедикт. — У вас есть жужелицы? Можно будет на них взглянуть?

Если господин Соррель и удивился, он был слишком заинтересован в контракте. 

Когда хозяин и господин Бенедикт (последний рассыпался извинениях, которые, впрочем, у него всегда выходили неубедительными) вышли, чтобы «бросить беглый взгляд» на мадагаскарских жужелиц, предмет равного вожделения энтомолога Бенедикта и лемура Эрвана, в столовой появилось новое лицо. Высокий негр в ливрейной куртке, едва не столкнувшись в дверях с выходившими, обернулся и долго растерянно смотрел им вслед. 

— Что вам нужно, Актеон? — окликнула его мадам Соррель.

Замешкавшийся было невольник вздрогнул, опомнился и с поклоном вручил хозяйке запечатанную записку. 

— Я передам мужу, — холодно сказала она. — Ступайте и ждите, вам нечего делать в доме.

— Кучер нашего соседа, — пояснила она со вздохом. — Сеньору Баррозу не откажешь в умении подбирать невольников, некоторые из его домашних слуг даже умеют читать, но он отвратительно с ними обращается и не пытается привить даже зачатки хороших манер. И наотрез отказывается их продавать, подумайте только!

Мистер О’Рейли многозначительно хмыкнул. Паганель растеряно молчал. Хозяйка дома смотрела вслед злосчастному Актеону, как глядят на не доставшуюся тебе дорогую игрушку. Не на человека.

***

— Мне кажется, я видел тут парня Баррозу? — спросил господин Соррель, когда с жужелицами было покончено. — Чего хочет этот злодей?

Госпожа Соррель передала ему письмо. Прочитав, адресат скомкал его в кулаке.

— Проклятие!

— Какая-то беда с вашим соседом? — встревожился О’Рейли.

— Беда моего соседа в отсутствии у него чувства меры, — рубанул Соррель. — Вам необходимо уехать! Немедля же! Если хотите, я дам вам охрану. В нашей местности случаются бунты, это бывает, когда собираешь вместе, пытаясь привлечь к работе, толпы дикарей, не облагороженных влиянием цивилизации. А мой сосед играет с огнем, сведя своем поместье отъявленных головорезов и постоянно их провоцируя. Кажется, сейчас мы на пороге нехороших событий. Я еду к нему!

Супруга, ахнув, бросилась ему на грудь.

— Это может быть опасно, — констатировал очевидное О’Рейли. Хмурый взгляд был ему ответом. 

— Нам не следует отпускать вас одного, — вмешался Паганель, от которого уже точно этого не ождали. — Если вы дадите нам всем ружья…

— И вы знаете, с какой стороны их заряжать? — насмешливо спросил О’Рейли.

— Разумеется! — Паганель наградил его негодующим взглядом.

— И готовы применить в охоте против людей? 

Паганель осекся. 

— А уж это смотря в какую сторону придется стрелять, — не глядя на них, сказал господин Бенедикт. — И этого мы не узнаем, если не поучаствуем. Пойдемте!

О’Рейли проводил их обоих удивленным взглядом, пожал плечами и вышел следом.

***

День в поместье Баррозу начинался вполне спокойно. Во всяком случае, оно выглядело совершенно мирным, когда вскоре после рассвета двое путников, черный и белый, привязали лошадей у последнего межевого столба, отделявшего поля Баррозу от плантаций соседа. Дальше решили идти пешком. Путь был легок, через поля вели хорошо утоптанные тропы, над головами разливалась безбрежная синева, и солнце еще не начинало печь по-настоящему.

Казалось, тропа уводит наших путешественников в густые заросли южного леса, но это были не джунгли. Ровными рядами были высажены деревья-опоры, помимо своей главной задачи обеспечивавшие столь необходимую здесь тень, их обвивали зеленые стебли лиан. Эта лиана относилась к семейству орхидей и виду Vanilla planifolia. То была самая большая ценность этих мест, желтое золото Мадагаскара. Плоды ее, должным образом высушенные и приготовленные, ее черные маслянистые стручки, самая драгоценная пряность, поставляемая с Юга в Европу, ценились здесь намного дороже, чем «черная кость» — руки обрабатывавших ее рабов.

Росток ванили становится взрослым растением за восемь месяцев и плодоносит семь лет, требуя постоянно обновлять посадки. Раз в год в течение шести недель он выпускает желтые цветы, которые превратятся в заветный плод, но при одном важном условии. 

Ваниль не может опыляться сама. Родина Vanilla planifolia — мексиканские джунгли, и только там обитает единственное на свете насекомое, способное опылить желтые цветки — дикая пчела из рода Melipona. Господин Бенедикт мог бы многое вам рассказать об этом удивительном природном симбиозе.

На протяжении трехсот лет испанские колонизаторы Мексики являлись единственными экспортерами драгоценной пряности, получая за нее неслыханные барыши. Секрет ванили тщательно охранялся. В начале девятнадцатого века французам удалось похитить несколько черенков — но напрасно. Ваниль прижилась и росла, на Яве, на острове Реюньон, на Мадагаскаре. Прижилась — но не давала плодов. И только несколько десятилетий спустя, волей счастливого случая, мальчик-раб с Реюньона обнаружил, чего не хватает цветку.

Между тычинкой и пестиком цветка ванили находится зеленая перегородка — ростеллум. Пчелы Melipona, кормясь нектаром, отгибают ее, позволяя пыльце попасть на рыльце пестика. В отсутствии пчел это делают люди. «Ванильная свадьба» — так называют плантаторы этот процесс. 

Век цветка короток: он распускается утром и к вечеру уже увядает. В пору цветения сотни тысяч рабов выходят на плантации. Они — «ванильные свахи». Своими грубыми пальцами они открывают нежный цветок, приподнимают ростеллум, соединяют тычинку с пестиком. Мужчины, женщины, старики и дети, все от мала до велика в эти дни выходят на поля. Пора цветения — пора самой тяжелой работы на ванильных плантациях. За день хорошая «ванильная сваха» может «поженить» полторы-две тысячи цветков.

Сок ванили раздражает кожу, и в пору «свадеб» руки всех рабов покрыты незаживающими язвами.

Если опыление прошло успешно, к утру стебли цветков поникают вниз. Теперь они потемнеют и увянут, а спустя два месяца завяжется стручок. Пройдет еще девять месяцев, и он будет готов для сбора. Собирают ваниль еще зеленой — и снова тысячи рабов выходят на поля. Собранные стручки ошпаривают кипятком, потом высыпают на одеяла и укрывают сверху — пропотеть. Спустя сутки начинают сушить. Сушат на солнце, часов по пять-шесть, на ночь прячут в доме. Через десять дней переносят досушиваться в тень, в хорошо проветриваемые прохладные помещения. Сушат долго, не меньше месяца, в это время ваниль меняет цвет и теряет в весе. Затем стручки перебирают от мусора, сортируют по качеству и размеру, связывают в пучки. Теперь они готовы к транспортировке в Европу. Добытое рабами золото вновь потечет в карманы господ.

***

День в поместье Баррозу начался еще до свету. Удар гонга, сделанного из прохудившегося котла и обода от старой бочки, выгнал невольников из соломенных хижин. Плеснув по пригоршне воды в лицо, они собирались перед господским домом, где сам сеньор Баррозу вышел прочитать перед ними главу из Писания и дать напутствие на день.

Скудный завтрак полагался уже на поле, после первого часа работы, если результаты ее давали право на еду. Духовная пища же ждать не могла. Как и многие свирепые духом люди, Луиш Баррозу был столь же набожен, сколь и жесток.

К часу завтрака в рядах «свах» уже наметились лидеры и отстающие. Фаруз, широкоплечий араб-надсмотрщик, роздал несколько веских оплеух — худенькая, одетая в слишком широкие для нее обноски девочка ударилась в слезы — и навис над высоким, изрытым морщинами, но все еще крепким стариком.

— Ты не прошел и четверти ряда! — рыкнул надсмотрщик, заставляя несчастного втянуть голову в плечи. Ряд тянулся от межи и до еле видневшегося на горизонте леса

От окрика старик вздрогнул, и его плохо гнущиеся пальцы невольно смяли нежный цветок.

— Ты повредил соцветие!

На них начали оборачиваться с соседних рядов.

— Сколько еще из этих цветов ты поломал так, что они не смогут дать завязь?

Щелкнул короткий кнут. Старик испуганно вскинул руки, прикрывая лицо, но все равно не сумел сдержать крик:

— Нет!

Серая тень метнулась к ним из соседнего ряда. Высокий молодой мужчина в серой рубашке стоял перед арабом. Его грудь от волнения тяжело вздымалась.

— Не смей, Фаруз. Не смей его трогать! Я сам закончу за него ряд, если он не будет успевать. Мы все закончим!

— Уходи, Бат, — взволнованно прошептал старик, — я тебя умоляю.

— Вот как? — араб снова щелкнул кнутом, раскручивая его над головой. — Может быть, ты и будешь устанавливать дневные нормы?

— Не дури, Фаруз, — тяжело сказал Бат, перебарывая свой страх. — Хозяину нужно, чтобы дело выполнено было в срок, а не чтоб ты калечил ему рабов.

— Ты слишком грамотный, я погляжу, — ухмыльнулся Фаруз, обнажая щербатые зубы. — Тогда почему ты ходишь в цепях, а я с кнутом? Не знаешь? Потому что я могу постоять за себя, а ты — лишь считать цифры. Сегодня хозяину не нужен счетовод, сегодня ему нужна «сваха» для его ванили. И тот, кто задерживает работу, будет бит, сколько бы слов и букв он не знал. Не мешай мне учить рабов. Эй, Калеб, Амхар, как прозвонят к обеду, возьметесь за этого старого недоумка!

Молодой негр посерел. Старик, которого он так защищал, не поднимая глаз, негибкими пальцами взялся за опыление ванили. Надсмотрщики заухмылялись, предвкушая расправу.

***

Солнце стояло уже высоко, выжигая под собой все живое, но не в силах остановить работ на полях. День постепенно клонился к обеду, короткому времени отдыха для уставших, и двое путников, шедших через земли Баррозу с ружьями за плечами, уже почти добрались до усадьбы, когда мирные переклички рабов и их протяжное гортанное пение, сменились все нараставшими взволнованными криками, а затем воплем боли.

Переглянувшись, путники ускорили шаг и вскоре окультуренные джунгли расступились, открывая взору навес с полевой кухней, ряды покосившихся соломенных хижин и вдали на холме — господский дом. У котла возились две чернокожие девчонки в цветастых платках, но возле них не стояла по обыкновению очередь страждущих, приготовивших деревянные миски. Нет, работников плантации занимало другое. Толпа окружила позорный столб.

Поверх голов виднелись только черные руки, привязанные к столбу слишком высоко, что заставило наказанного неловко вывернуть кисти. Рядом с ним возвышался меднокожий гигант, выкрикивал неразборчивое, мешая французские слова с арабскими, и потрясал кнутом. Потом он раскрутил свой бич над головой — снова прозвучал тот же жалобный болезненный вопль. А потом донесся крик, от которого один из путников переменился в лице:

— Не трогай моего отца!

Дик Сэнд побледнел, уронил с плеча карабин и бросился вперед. Он узнал этот голос. 

— Что здесь происходит?!

Толпа расступилась, и Фаруз в растерянности опустил кнут. Нерешительность не была свойственна его натуре, но от внезапно вышедшего из зарослей хорошо одетого белого господина с горящим, как у безумца взглядом, он попросту не знал, чего ожидать, а потому медлил.

Старик-негр, привязанный к столбу, тяжело переводил дух. Спина его была исполосована красным. 

Толпа расступилась, впуская вновь прибывшего. Два младших надсмотрщика, подручные Фаруза, тоже медлили, ожидая команды. 

Третий их собрат удерживал связанного Бата. На лице молодого негра уже виднелись несколько кровоподтеков, серая рубашка была в пыли, горло перехлестывала веревка, и ее же концом были связаны руки. До сих пор он безнадежно рвался из пут, но, увидев вбежавшего в круг белокожего господина, замер, широко распахнул глаза, посерел лицом и вдруг рухнул, как стоял, на колени:

— Мистер Дик!

Дик Сэнд скользнул по нему неверящим взглядом — он узнал голос, но как непохож был этот изможденный раб на его прежнего спутника.

— Бат? — он перевел взгляд на старика у столба. — Т-том!

Сделал еще несколько шагов и упал на колени возле него. Этого оказалось достаточно надсмотрщику Фарузу, чтоб выйти из оцепенения.

— Эй ты, белая шваль! — крикнул он, раскручивая кнут. — Отойди от столба, а не то станешь следующим, а верней сказать, третьим в очереди!

Дик поднял на него воспаленный взгляд, в этот миг надсмотрщик взмахнул кнутом. Свистнул рассекаемый воздух, старик Том дернулся и коротко застонал, и коснувшийся его плеча Дик вздрогнул всем телом, будто ударили его. Он рывком обернулся, нашаривая на плече ремень карабина. Карабина не было. Тогда он опустил руку к бедру. И в тот миг, когда Фаруз уже замахивался, целя новый удар в своего неожиданного гостя, вскинул руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом системы Ремингтона. Выстрел и щелчок кнутовища прозвучали одновременно. А затем повисла ледяная страшная тишина. Пистолет молодого капитана был разряжен. Ружья троих подручных Фаруза, кулем оседавшего на серый песок, — нет. И теперь все они были направлены на Дика Сэнда.

— Только дернись, белая тварь! — посулил один. 

Вдалеке, за спинами толпы Дик увидел вскинувшегося было ему на помощь Геркулеса. Но что мог сделать добряк-негр с одним ружьем против троих головорезов с тремя? Дик сделал ему знак глазами, и его верный соратник понятливо отступил, скрываясь в ванильных зарослях. 

Над плантациями пропел тревожный рожок, и вскоре усиленный отряд надсмотрщиков, не спуская с прицела, повел Дика Сэнда к усадьбе.

***

В тонкостенной соломенной хижине было темно, только отдельные лучи пробивались через прохудившуюся крышу.

На полу на тощем тюфяке стонал старик Том. Над ним заботливо склонился Бат. В углу поспешно переодевался Геркулес, натягивая принадлежавшие Бату потрепанные штаны и блузу. 

— Что вы такое учудили, Геркулес? — торопливо и горько отчитывал Бат, перевязывая отцу раны. — Как ты мог отпустить мистера Дика одного, как позволил, чтобы его схватили? Как вам в голову пришло лезть в это богом забытое место, подвергая его такой опасности?

— Прекрати причитать, Бат, — оборвал его Геркулес. Теперь, рядом с исхудавшим, измученным другом, он выглядел еще огромнее. — Как ты, дядюшка Том? Сможешь встать?

Старик промолчал, только тяжело, невесело усмехнулся.

— Значит, я тебя понесу, — рубанул воздух Геркулес.

— Куда это ты его понесешь? — возмутился Бат. — У тебя капитан в беде! Иди в усадьбу и вызволяй. Да не думай, что мои тряпки тебя надолго спрячут, каланча. Время на исходе.

— Мистер Дик пришел сюда за вами и меня привел. Его воля — сначала вывести вас. А как будете в безопасности — и за ним вернусь.

— Это ж воровство, Геркулес, — тихо кашляя, сказал старик Том. Бат только всплеснул руками.

В это мгновение в хижину ворвался еще один человек, помедлил, давая привыкнуть глазам, охнул и бросился на шею Геркулесу.

— Остин! — пробасил тот. — Слава богу, тоже живой! А где Актеон?

— В кучерах. Тебе нужно уходить, Геркулес. Обед окончен, вот-вот всех погонят на поле.

— Этот сумасшедший хочет, чтобы мы ушли с ним, — поделился Бат. 

Остин печально усмехнулся:  
— Собаки.

— Вот видишь, герой? Собаки. Болота. До города не дойдешь, а если дойти — первый встречный сдаст тебя полиции. На этом острове не бывает свободных негров. И уйти с него нельзя — это остров. А у тебя капитан в плену.

— А у вас? — тихо спросил Геркулес. Бат вздрогнул и застыл с бинтами в руках.

— Что ж вы за люди такие? — сказал Геркулес. — Вас на плантации сколько? Несколько сотен? Против шайки мерзких работорговцев? 

— Вооруженных, — веско вставил Остин.

Бат сжал зубы и громко, яростно застонал.

— Они вооруженные, — продолжил Остин. — А мы — с корзинами для ванили. Достать бы оружия…

— Так ведь есть оружие, — сказал Геркулес.

***

После обеда работа по опылению заспорилась. Напуганные дневной расправой невольники продвигались вперед сосредоточенно и быстро, и только когда надсмотрщик переходил от ряда к ряду, там, откуда он ушел, поднимались торопливые шепотки. Говорили по-английски и по-французски, говорили на шангана, сакалава и ронга, передавали весть из уст в уста. Есть оружие — две дюжины карабинов. Где оно? У болот, на границе плантации, гружено на двух добрых лошадях. Кто пойдет за ним? Остин и Альфа, самые быстроногие. Как они сделают это под бдительным оком надсмотрщиков? Надсмотрщиков заставят замолчать. Как именно? Есть еще два ружья, спрятаны в хижине старого Тома. Есть молодой белый господин, который пришел, чтобы освободить их. Зачем ему это нужно? Он давно ненавидит работорговцев. Что с ним случилось? Его захватил Баррозу. Негодяй Баррозу, сколько можно терпеть!

***

— Так, — сказал господин О’Рейли, любезность которого, так пригождавшаяся во время торговых переговоров, имела свойство быстро иссякать, когда ситуация становилась иной. — Вы, милейший, пригласили нас на подавление бунта или на самосуд и беззаконную казнь?

Зрелище действительно было не из приятных. Перед богатым господским домом воздвигнут был — эшафот. И эшафот этот не был пустым. На нем прямо сейчас стоял человек с петлей на шее, связанными руками и разбитым лицом. Белый, судя по всему, человек. Вокруг него надутым индюком ходил хозяин поместья — богато одетый жилистый португалец с обветренным, выдубленным морской солью лицом и густой проседью в курчавых волосах.

Мсье Соррель выругался, помянув Небеса, преисподнюю и самодура-соседа. Господин Баррозу наконец-то заметил их и, оставив свою хорошенько промаринованную жертву, направился навстречу гостям. Но его опередил негр в ливрее, уже виденный ими ранее. Теперь на его умном лице застыло выражение ужаса и отчаяния.

— Мистер Бенедикт! — вскричал он, вцепляясь в обод коляски у ног почтенного энтомолога. — Вы помните меня? Ради бога, вспомните, я Актеон! Умоляю вас, защитите мистера Дика!

— Эге! — сказал Паганель, привставая на своем месте и с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо человека под виселицей. — Да ведь это наш капитан!

Теперь небеса и преисподнюю помянул уже мистер О’Рейли.

***

— Десять тысяч, — сказал О’Рейли. — Помилуйте, господин Баррозу, нет таких маленьких недоразумений, которые нельзя было бы уладить деньгами.

— Но ущерб моим нервам и репутации! — отвечал господин Баррозу, и все делали вид, будто верят, что у него есть и нервы, и репутация.

— Но принципы солидарности и добрососедства! — увещевал его господин Соррель.

Это любезный экономический диспут не был бы сколь-нибудь примечательным — в конце концов, сколько торговых споров происходит каждый день в окрестностях крупного порта — если б велся в гостиной за сигарой и бокалом бордо. Но он велся на укрытой сумерками лужайке, перед темными окнами негостеприимного дома, у подножия эшафота. Пленник продолжал стоять с петлей на шее и завязанным ртом, переминаясь на пошатывающихся ногах, под прицелом двух зверского вида стражников. Пользуясь занятостью хозяина, Актеон тоже влез на эшафот и, перекинувшись со стражей несколькими короткими злыми фразами, подставил мистеру Дику плечо.

Господин Бенедикт бестолково бегал вокруг, горячо желая что-то сделать, но не зная, куда применить усилия. Паганель подошел к троим коммерсантам.

— Извините, — осторожно сказал он, — а не могли бы мы пока развязать предмет вашего спора? В интересах человеколюбия — ну, или экономической целесообразности?

О’Рейли скривился, точно ему испортили партию в покер. Баррозу выругался, Соррель сказал что-то примиряющее, и хозяин дома все же отдал приказ.

Весьма потрепанного капитана освободили от пут и кляпа, и, пока хозяин дома куда-то отвлекся, он при поддержке Актеона и Бенедикта спустился к остальным.

— Сэнд, — сквозь зубы спросил О’Рейли, — какого черта?

Молодой капитан вспыхнул как порох.

— Это я вас должен спросить, почему вы мирно беседуете, как с давним приятелем, с преступником и негодяем? Это таких торговых партнеров вы подбираете для мистера Уэлдона? Этот человек — мерзавец, на его земле совершаются настоящие зверства, он незаконно удерживает в рабстве свободных людей!..

— Каких людей? — мистер О’Рейли любил конкретику и не любил эмоций. Если он и был удивлен, то вида не подал.

— Вот этого человека, — Дик хлопнул Актеона по плечу, — и его товарищей! Они свободные американские граждане, были захвачены работорговцами во время нашей экспедиции по Анголе, и только длительные поиски в архивах позволили мне узнать, что их беззаконно удерживают здесь…

— Вашей экспедиции с миссис Уэлдон? — в голосе О’Рейли все же прорезалось изумление.

Мистер Бенедикт с готовностью закивал, подтверждая эти слова как еще один участник того давнего путешествия.

— Господи, Сэнд, — протянул О’Рейли, — и вы что, помчались выручать своих друзей в одиночку? На коне и с копьем? В логово работорговцев? Вы в своем уме? Вам невдомек, что в девятнадцатом веке такие вопросы можно решить деньгами? Неужели мистер Уэлдон пожалел бы выкуп за спасителей своей супруги?

— Никогда! — с горячностью вскричал Дик Сэнд.

— Баррозу не продаст, — заметил мсье Соррель, сочувственно на них глядя. — Такого сквалыги еще свет не видывал.

— Мне не нужны чужие деньги, — задыхаясь, сказал Дик. — Я откладывал жалованье пять лет, все до копейки, зная, что этот день придет. Только вы ошибаетесь, О’Рейли, думая, что что-то можно решить деньгами. Вам, быть может, не видно так хорошо, как оттуда, — он покосился на эшафот, — только и под стенами усадьбы, и возле хижин, и в тени апельсиновой рощицы вон там — стоят вооруженные люди, охрана и надсмотрщики Баррозу. Он нас просто так не выпустит, ни с деньгами, ни без.

— А и верно щенок говорит, — из-за угла дома снова вышел Баррозу. В расстегнутой моряцкой куртке, с пистолетом в руке и короткой сигарой в зубах, теперь он больше походил на морского волка, которым, вероятно, и был, чем на порядочного плантатора.

— То, что я позволил ему слезть с подмостков, не означает, что я согласен взять ваши несчастные гроши. Вы меня оскорбили, ваш парень убил лучшего из моих людей, это вам недешево обойдется.

Ощущение, что им целятся одновременно и в грудь, и в спину, было ужасающе неприятным. Паганель подошел ближе к остальным, понимая, что против нескольких дюжин винтовок им остается надеяться разве что на дипломатические таланты господина О’Рейли.

— Гм, — сказал О’Рейли вполголоса, — а у вас случаем не найдется такой же домашней армии, Соррель? Она бы нам очень пригодилась.

— Увы, — одними губами ответил ему плантатор.

— Ну хорошо, — О’Рейли повысил голос. — И что же вы намерены делать, любезный хозяин? Удерживать нас здесь силой? Прикончить — и потом разбираться с колониальным судом и международными комиссиями? Я уверен, вам не впервой, но не слишком ли много мороки?

— Что ж, могу и отпустить, — старый пират перебросил сигару из одного угла рта в другой. — Если вы предложите мне что-нибудь интересное.

— Например?

— Например, мне не помешал бы корабль. 

О’Рейли насмешливо фыркнул, но тут вперед выступил Дик.

— Мы согласны.

— Что?

— Я готов отдать вам корабль, но взамен вы отпустите не только нас, но и негров, за которыми я пришел: Актеона, Тома, Бата и Остина. Жизнь восьми человек стоит корабля, правда же? А я… я отработаю, я верну мистеру Уэлдону его стоимость, — вполголоса закончил он.

О’Рейли застонал.

— Сэнд, вы прекраснодушный идиот! — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Кто так торгуется!

Баррозу же просто расхохотался. Он хохотал и хохотал, выронив сигару, откинув голову, скаля желтые полусгнившие зубы, и когда он умолк, в воздухе словно бы продолжал висеть металлический отзвук смеха, гулкий, скрежещущий. Потом все осознали, что это бьет невольничий гонг.

Гонг, созывавший рабов на работу и на обед, никто не ожидал услышать, когда на землю уже легла темнота. Гонг бил и бил, точно в него играли злые духи, а потом оборвался чудовищным грохотом, и в середине зеленой стены плантаций вдруг до небес вскинулось пламя.

— Моя ваниль! — завопил Баррозу.

— Ах, боже мой! — вскрикнул Соррель, живший за счет торговли той же пряностью и воспринявший беду соседа как свою. 

Громыхнуло еще раз — и второе зарево поднялось над крышей усадьбы, многократно отражаясь в темневших окнах. 

— А-а-а! — завопил Баррозу.

На площадке перед домом стало светло, как днем, и в этом зареве стали видны собиравшиеся вокруг люди. Кто-то из них шел с хорошим ружьем, другие держали мотыги и вилы, цепи, ножи для рубки лиан, песты от маслобойки, колотушки для стирки белья и просто кривые сучья. Мужчины и женщины, дети и старики, их было много, намного больше, чем охраны Баррозу.

— Что происходит? — крикнул Соррель, потому что хозяин поместья явно был не в себе от свалившихся на него несчастий.

И тогда вперед вышел высокий негр в потрепанной серой блузе, при виде которого О’Рейли снова хмыкнул и покосился на своего капитана. Вожака сопровождали два спутника поменьше.

— Луиш Баррозу, — звучно крикнул один из них, — мы устали от твоих беззаконий! Твои люди пришли вершить справедливый суд.

Глаза старого пирата бегали, как у загнанной в угол крысы.

— Вы... вы не посмеете! — пятясь, прохрипел он, но сзади на него пахнуло огнем от горящей усадьбы. — Я честный плантатор, здесь меня защищает закон, а вы… вы — никто! Еще до полуночи здесь будут жандармы. Стража!

Но стража не ответила ему, сметенная людским морем. Его волны надвигались с молчаливой неотвратимостью. Прошло то время, когда Луиш Баррозу мог остановить назревающий бунт в шайке морских разбойников. Он постарел и прирос к земле, он привык к чужой покорности и забыл, что и самые угнетенные однажды могут подняться.

Он заметался во все сжимающемся круге людей, в их глазах отражалось пламя, вновь метнулся назад, к усадьбе, отскочил от нее, как будто обжегшись, замер, задрожал всем телом и вдруг кулем повалился на землю. Его догнали собственные грехи, никто из восставших не успел и пальцем прикоснуться к нему.

— Надо же, посмели, — меланхолично прокомментировал мистер О’Рейли.

Толпа продолжала сжиматься, еще не успевшая осознать смерть своего мучителя, но уже готовая растерзать его тело на части.

— Нет! — вдруг крикнул Дик, сорвался с места и снова взлетел на эшафот. Там его действительно было видно всем, озаренного языками пламени. — Стойте! Вы отомстили! Вы отомстили за себя этому негодному человеку, так не уподобляйтесь ему!

Казалось бы, его не должны были слушать, не дано остановить словом разбушевавшуюся стихию. Но люди остановились. Люди переглядывались, и в толпе несся ропот: «Это Сэнд. Это капитан Дик Сэнд».

— Он уже мертв, — продолжал Дик. — А вы живы, вы свободны, и сейчас для вас главное — позаботиться о себе. Здесь опасно, вы отвоевали себе свободу, но закон может ее у вас отобрать. Вы выиграли битву, но война еще не закончена, и чтоб победить в ней, вам нужно держаться вместе. Не пытайтесь бежать поодиночке: в лесу опасно, а облавы часты. Вы не сможете вернуться домой сами, но я… у меня есть корабль. Я верну вас домой, вас всех!

О’Рейли сжал виски и опять тихо застонал.

— Собирайтесь сейчас все здесь, убедитесь, что никого не забыли…

— А с трупаками что делать? — выкрикнул кто-то, и стало ясно, что охрана исчезла не сама по себе.

— В горящий дом, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Дик. — Как рассветет, мы выступим к городу, и там я посажу вас на корабль.

— Нет, — вдруг крикнул Соррель, от которого никто не ожидал такой прыти, и с трудом вскарабкался на тот же эшафот. — Постойте. Вам через город опасно. Такая толпа неизбежно привлечет внимание властей. Вам нужно к вулкану.

— К вулкану? — скептически переспросил Дик Сэнд. Все обернулись и посмотрели на тенью прорисовывающуюся на далеком горизонте вершину.

— К вулкану! — подхватил Паганель. — О, это отличная мысль!

— Там есть удобная тропа, — продолжил Соррель. — Обходит по склону и спускается к берегу в двадцати милях от города. Берег образует там укромную бухту. Уж поверьте, я знаток в подобных вещах. Я вас проведу.

Капитан Сэнд продолжал смотреть на него с недоверием. О’Рейли кашлянул.

— Я ручаюсь за господина Сорреля.

Дик кивнул и отдал приказ готовиться в путь. Слушались его беспрекословно.

***

— В вас проснулось редкое человеколюбие, Соррель? — холодно уточнил О’Рейли, убедившись, что Дик их не слышит. — Или я чего-то не знаю о ваших личных интересах?

— А вы не так легко доверяете людям, как ваш пылкий молодой друг? — усмехнулся Соррель. — Что ж, раскрою карты: мой личный интерес весьма прост. На пути отсюда до города, как вы знаете, лежат мои земли. Мне не нужно на них пары сотен бунтовщиков. Там мои собственные рабы, хорошие рабы, моя жена и мои дети. Я прошу, обойдите нас стороной.

— И ваш лемур? — улыбнулся Паганель.

— Нет, — с обидой ответил Соррель. — Мой лемур, боюсь, уже здесь.

Он покосился на оставленную без присмотра коляску. В щель ее двери сперва высунулся черный нос, потом острая мордочка, потом сам сероспинный зверек с пушистым полосатым хвостом. Вылез, повертел головой и решительно направился к Паганелю, снова уцепляясь за его брюки.

— Ох! — сказал Паганель виновато. 

Лемур посмотрел на него снизу вверх жалобными большими глазами и решительно полез по брючине вверх. Во мгновение ока вскарабкался на плечо и устроился там с основательностью существа, решившего занять это место надолго.

— Предатель, — сказал ему Соррель.

— Я, честное слово, не при чем, — заверил его Паганель. — Хотите, я в ответ подарю вам подзорную трубу? Только не сердитесь на бедное создание.

***

С рассветом выступили к вулкану. Господин Соррель оглядывался на пылающие возле дома Баррозу поля и все вздыхал о том, сколько ванили погибнет.

— Хорошие тут земли? — спросил его Паганель. Лемур продолжал цепляться маленькими лапками за его загривок, и перед его прежним хозяином географ испытывал некоторую вину, которую стремился смягчить любезностью.

— О, самые лучшие! — оживился Соррель. — Баррозу, при всех его неприглядных качествах, был отличным дельцом, и люди, и земли, все у него было лучшее, и он вкладывал в них не скупясь, но и выжимал досуха. Хотел бы я подобную плантацию…

— Но ведь теперь…

— Теперь — да-да. Вряд ли у старого плута объявятся наследники, и была бы возможность выкупить его имение подешевле, но бунт! Теперь расследование затянут до осени, ловить беглецов будут и того дольше, земля останется под обременением, недоступная к обработке, зарастет сорной травой! Ах, как жаль!

— Гм, — сказал Паганель. — А если бы ваш сосед не довел своих людей до восстания, а, скажем, оказался жертвой стихийного бедствия, было б вам проще купить его земли?

— Стихийного бедствия? — изумился Соррель. — Это, конечно, тоже повлекло бы следственные процедуры, но вряд ли они бы затянулись надолго. Впрочем, что жалеть о несбыточном? Или господин Паганель умеет вызывать бедствия одной своей волей?

— Гм, посмотрим, — сказал Паганель и устремил взгляд на все растущую перед ними громаду вулкана. А потом извинился перед своим собеседником и поспешил вперед. В авангарде их огромной колонны ссорились О’Рейли и Дик Сэнд.

— То есть вы полагали, что из-за того, что у нас с вами расходятся политические взгляды, я оставлю вас на растерзание головорезам? Господи, Сэнд, как при вашем юношеском максимализме вам вообще доверили управление кораблем?

Капитан Дик побелел.

— Что ж, возможно, вы правы и мистер Уэлдон и вправду ошибся, доверив мне столь высокую честь. Когда вы ему доложите...

— Не делайте вид, что не поняли! — возвысил голос О’Рейли.

— Можно я попробую? — мягко вмешался Паганель. — Капитан Сэнд, мистер О’Рейли вовсе не ставит под сомнение ваши качества командира, в которых мы все могли убедиться, но обижен тем, что вы могли посчитать его предателем и доносчиком. Мистер О’Рейли, капитан вовсе не держал намерения вас обидеть, но...

— Не умеет иначе выражать свои мысли, — буркнул коммерсант. — Я все понял. Быть может, займемся делом? У нас двести человек балласта, и до сих пор неясно, что с кораблем.

С запиской к боцману «Пилигрима» был послан Актеон, хорошо умеющий ладить с лошадьми, но оставалось только надеяться, что к тому времени, как он появится в городе, туда не успеет дойти весть о произошедшем на плантации Баррозу. 

— Вы что-то хотели, господин Паганель? — не слишком любезно уточнил капитан.

— Да. Нам нужно замести следы, не так ли, господин Сэнд?

— Замести следы?

— Вот именно. Вы хотите увезти людей туда, где их не будут искать, и дай бог, вы успеете это сделать. Но не лучше бы было, если бы вообще никому не пришло в голову искать их? Если бы они ушли в небытие? Если б каждый на Мадагаскаре считал, что Баррозу и все его люди, все охранники и все рабы погибли и в этом нет виноватых?

— И как вы предполагаете этого добиться? — заинтересовался О’Рейли.

— О, — сказал Паганель. — Мне в этом поможет природа. Видите этот вулкан?

— Потухший вулкан?

— Нет, — сказал Паганель, — не потухший. Он «курит», так говорят мои коллеги. Я наблюдаю за ним два дня: он время от времени испускает дым. В недрах этого кратера продолжают идти вулканические процессы, и сейчас они очень близки к поверхности. Мы можем их немного подтолкнуть. Совсем немного. Я уже однажды делал такое.

— И тогда?

— И тогда потоки лавы сотрут с лица земли усадьбу Баррозу, хижины рабов и, я думаю, часть плантации. Но совсем небольшую часть. Наклон местности здесь способствует. 

Сэнд и О’Рейли перевели взгляд с него на вулкан, а потом переглянулись между собой.

— Вы уверены, что это реально? — хриплым голосом спросил О’Рейли.

— Говорю же, я так уже делал. Строение пород тут вполне подходящее. Только пусть люди сперва уйдут дальше к берегу. Оставьте мне несколько дюжих ребят.

Молодой капитан смерил его изучающим взглядом.

— А вы вовсе не такой витающий в облаках бездельник, каким хотите казаться, господин Паганель, — сказал он наконец.

Географ хмыкнул:  
— Да и вы не такая ледышка, каким кажетесь на первый взгляд, капитан.

***

Надо ли говорить, что план Жака Паганеля удался ему, как удался ему прежний подобный план, в Новой Зеландии? Две недели спустя сильно перегруженная шхуна-бриг «Пилигрим» бросила якорь в заливе Делагоа, в нескольких милях от столицы португальских владений в континентальной Африке — города Лоренсу-Маркиш.

Люди, давным давно не видевшие родных берегов, разбивались на группы и уходили в леса. Многим из них предстояло идти еще много недель, прежде чем они доберутся до родных деревень, а кому-то — отстраивать эти деревни заново. Но родная земля им поможет.

Два месяца спустя негры Том, Бат, Остин и Актеон постучались в дом мистера и миссис Уэлдон в Сан-Франциско, где хозяева, как раз возвратившиеся из Окленда к зиме, были счастливы видеть их живыми и свободными.

Мистер Сэнд и мистер О’Рейли продолжали работать на мистера Уэлдона вместе. Разница темпераментов и мировоззрений еще не раз приводила их к жарким спорам, но в глубине души они твердо знали, что могут положиться друг на друга.

Мсье Соррель спустя положенный срок выкупил и восстановил пострадавшие от извержения земли соседа, и теперь владеет самой обширной плантацией ванили в окрестностях Туамасины.

Ну а Жак Паганель в один прекрасный осенний день сошел с борта регулярного пакетбота в Глазго, на четыре месяца позже, чем собирался. Его дорожный сюртук был порядком потрепан, а из старого кожаного чемодана высовывал влажный любопытный нос лемур Эрван, который еще доставит новому хозяину немало волнений. Впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
